A bag contains $10$ red marbles, $9$ green marbles, and $4$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Explanation: There are $10 + 9 + 4 = 23$ marbles in the bag. There are $4$ blue marbles. The probability is $ \frac{4}{23}$.